A Nice Life
by gilmorefan1210
Summary: LL They have been together for almost a year. Now they get to live their lives together. RR
1. Will You Marry Me?

I don't own anything from the show although I wish I did.

**A Nice Life**

Chapter 1

Luke and Lorelai are in Luke's apartment. He is making them dinner.

"Wow, it smells really good. What are you making?" Lorelai couldn't wait to eat because she was starving.

"Lasagna, salad, and a secret dessert." He was planning on proposing tonight and wanted it to be special.

Ding!

"You can sit, I'll get your food."

"Thanks. This is really nice Luke." He had set up candles and had soft music playing in the background.

They talked about their days at work and how Cesar had burnt himself and had to get rushed to the hospital. Lorelai had a feeling that Luke was up to something, but didn't know what it was so she didn't think about it until they finished eating their supper.

"Lorelai," Luke was nervous as hell, "You know I love you right?"

"I had an idea, why?" She was starting to get anxious now.

"I've been thinking about this a lot lately, will you marry me?" Good he got it out, now he needed a good answer.

She sat there speechless. He pulled a ring out of the pocket of his flannel. When she saw it she just gasped.

"Oh my god Luke!" She was stunned.

"Is that a yes?" He was starting to get antsy.

"Yes, it's a yes!" She broke out into a huge smile. He slipped the ring onto her finger then pulled her out of her chair and into a passionate kiss.

"I am so happy. I love you Luke." He smiled.

"You have no idea how much I love you." She was so happy. She kissed him and pushed him into a chair. She then proceeded to sit in his lap. They talked about the future into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

AN

I know it was short, but I want to get stuff done today. I have a whole book of ideas so I'm sure the next chapter will be longer if I can figure out how to get more chapters on the story.

Please read and review. And be nice. This is only the second story I've written.


	2. Pregnant?

I don't own anything from the show although I wish I did.

**A Nice Life**

Chapter 2

Luke and Lorelai had ended up going to bed at 3:24a.m. They decided they would call Rory in the morning and tell her. As for Lorelai's parents, they were going to go to the next Friday night dinner. Lorelai had to be convinced by Luke to do so, and she reluctantly gave in.

ThAt MoRnInG

Lorelai had ended up on top of Luke and had managed to kick all of the sheets off of the bed. The loud beeping of the alarm clock woke Luke right up so he jumped up to shut it off and ended up bumping heads with Lorelai. She jumped up and said "Oh my god, what was that?"

"Sorry. The alarm clock was going off and so I sat up to shut it off and I accidentally hit you in the head." Luke wanted to laugh. Lorelai was standing there in her pajamas holding her head and ranting about how come Luke had turned the alarm clock on in the first place.

"We had to wake up sometime and we were up late so I wouldn't have woken up until noon."

"Luke I can't be woken up like that. I probably have a concussion now thanks to you." She was getting upset and Luke could tell he had struck a nerve.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to do it." He didn't know why she was so upset about it.

"I know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over it. Why don't you make breakfast while I call Rory.

"Ok. I really am sorry."

"I know. Go. I'm gonna call Rory." She was feeling weird and had a queasy feeling.

Luke went into the kitchen and made pancakes and bacon.

RING RING

"Hey mom."

"Hey babe. I've got some news. It's kind of exciting." She was starting to feel like she was going to throw up.

"Really, what's up?" She was getting excited now and wanted to know what was up.

"I'm getting married." She suddenly got the urge to throw up so she dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom.

"Mom?" Luke had been listening and when he heard Lorelai throwing up in the bathroom he picked up the phone.

"Rory?" Luke wanted to get to Lorelai.

"Luke what is wrong with mom?" She was worried now and wanted to know if her mom was ok.

"I don't know. I have to go check on her. I'll call you later and let you know how she is." He needed to get to his fiancé.

"Ok, oh and congratulations." She was glad her mom was marrying such a nice guy.

"Thanks. Bye, Rory." He needed to hurry.

"Bye, Luke." She hang up. Luke threw the phone on the floor and ran into the bathroom.

"Lorelai are you ok?" He tensed up when he saw Lorelai sitting on the floor with her body alert just in case she had to throw up again. "I'll go get your breakfast. It might help you feel better." He went into the kitchen and grabbed Lorelai's food and some orange juice and brought it to her.

"Thanks. I feel like I'm going to throw up again though, so can you take it away?" She felt like crap.

"Sure. You should get dressed and I'll bring you to the doctors." He needed confirmation that she would be ok.

"No, Luke I'm fine I promise." She was lying through her teeth and Luke could tell.

"Lorelai we are going so don't even bother to argue." He wasn't going to let her suffer and he definitely wasn't going to take any of her crap.

"Fine." She got up and went to the closet and grabbed some clothes that she stored at the apartment for when she spent the night.

On ThE rIdE tHeRe

"Lorelai?" He wanted to make sure she was doing ok.

"What?" She was in a bad mood and didn't feel like controlling it.

"Are you going to be ok?" He didn't like this attitude.

"Ya." He stayed quiet for the rest of the ride so he wouldn't make her mad.

At ThE dOcToRs

Lorelai was sitting on the bed waiting for the doctor to come in while Luke in the chair next to the bed reading a camping magazine. The doctor comes in.

"Lorelai, what are you in for today."

"This morning I threw up and I've been feeling queasy. I don't know what is wrong."

"Ok well have you noticed any change in your mood?"

"Ya I haven't been wanting to do anything. I just want to sit around and eat food." I don't even want to know what is wrong.

" I think you may be pregnant Ms. Gilmore." This caught Luke's attention.

"Pregnant? But how we are almost always safe." Lorelai was panicking. This couldn't be happening. It's just a dream she told herself. She pinched herself but nothing changed. " Oh god."

Luke just sat there baffled. The doctor did an ultrasound to make sure everything was going along well and they found out that Lorelai was 8 ½ weeks pregnant. Lorelai was so shocked she couldn't speak so she just said thanks and Luke drove Lorelai home.

On ThE dRiVe HoMe

"I can't believe you're pregnant." Luke was still processing all of the information.

"Neither can I. Are you happy?" She was worried how Luke was taking it.

"I am ecstatic." He broke out into a huge smile. "What about you? Are you happy?"

"I am through the roof even though we haven't talked about it at all." She knew they had to talk anyways so why not initiate it?

"I get it. So lets talk."

* * *

I am going to stop here. I know it's evil but it's 8:17 and in my world that is late so I'm gonna go watch a movie. I hope it's not to corny or predictable but I'm working on getting the platform made then I'll make it more interesting.

RR


	3. Sounds Nice

I don't own anything from the show although I wish I did.

**A Nice Life**

Chapter 3

LaSt TiMe

"_I am ecstatic." He broke out into a huge smile. "What about you? Are you happy?"_

"_I am through the roof even though we haven't talked about it at all." She knew they had to talk anyways so why not initiate it?_

"_I get it. So lets talk."_

"Ok, first off, when do you want to get married?" Luke wanted Lorelai to be happy so he was going to let her pick.

"I want to get married when I'm six months pregnant. It gives us time to plan the wedding and I want it then because I want the baby to be at the wedding without the hassle of having to watch it." She knew she would have to get a wedding dressing a little bigger than if she got one after she had the baby, but it would be a story to tell the baby when it grew up. She was excited. She was finally getting the whole package.

"Ok, sounds good. Where are we going to live?" He wanted to live with her no matter where it was.

"Well you could move into my house or we can go find a house together where we can start our own family." She really wanted to stay at her own house and only renovate it to make room for the new baby. Luke could sense that Lorelai didn't want to move.

"How about I move into your house and we can add an extra room for the baby." He thought it was a pretty good idea. He liked the fact that he didn't have to leave behind the diner either.

"Exactly what I was thinking. How did you know I didn't want to move?" She was amazed that Luke could tell she didn't want to move.

"Lorelai, I know you better than you think I do. I love you and if I didn't I would be the craziest man on earth." I can't believe she doesn't know that already.

"Well you are pretty crazy for staying with me too. I thought I drove you crazy." She always figured Luke thought she was the most annoying person on earth.

"Lorelai what are you smoking. I mean god you are really annoying but that is what I love about you. If you had one bit different I wouldn't have fallen as hard as I have." If only she knew how true that statement was.

"Ok I get the point. You think I'm the best person on earth just the way I am." She was joking but he wasn't.

"Exactly." He smiled at her, she smiled back shyly.

At HoMe

"Hey Lorelai do you want to go on a picnic." He knew what was coming.

"But I thought you said picnics are stupid. You said it was pointless to eat on the ground when you could be inside eating at a table." He's probably doing it to be nice.

"Well I do think that, but we haven't spent a lot of time together and since we both have today off and it is lunch time I thought it would be nice." He just wanted to be alone with her for a little while without having to talk about serious things.

"Sure, that sounds nice. Plus I am starving."

"Are you ever not hungry?" He was amazed at how much she ate but still kept her figure.

"No not really. And it will probably get worse now that I am pregnant." She loved torturing him like that.

"Oh god how am I going to live like this?" He loved joking with her.

"Hey! That's mean. I thought is why you loved me." This was just too fun.

"It is. I'm sorry." She is just too cute sometimes.

"It's ok. Let's go." They, well Luke, made the lunch and put it in the picnic basket while Lorelai watched.

At ThE pIcNiC

They were sitting on the beach eating their food and talking. (AN It's spring. Sorry I forgot to mention it.) When they finished eating Lorelai sat in between Luke's legs and was leaning back into his chest.

"Hey Luke?"

"Ya?"

"This is nice. I had a good time."

"Ya so did I. We should find more time to do stuff together." He really wanted to spend a lot of time with her before it was time to have the baby and they had no time for each other anymore.

"Ya that sounds good. We should try to get next weekend off and go on a trip." She needed to get away for a little while.

"That is just what we need. I can ask Cesar and Lane to cover for me. What about you, can you get Michel or somebody to cover for you?" He couldn't wait and he knew the perfect place to go.

"Yes. I'm sure I can find somebody. Got any ideas in mind?" She was curious to know.

"I have a few, but I'm not going to tell you. You just have to wait and see." He wanted her to relax so he was going to bring her to a relaxing place.

"Ok I guess I can wait, but you might have to pay mister." She turned around, smirked and kissed him smack on the lips.

"Oh I think I can handle that." He couldn't wait till this weekend.

* * *

Ok that's it for now. School starts tomorrow and I am starting to look for a job so I don't know when I am going to add another chapter. It shouldn't take very long. You see the purple button down there. Click it, it does magical things. RR 


End file.
